The Other Dragon: Xander Harris
by Maider
Summary: MY names Xander Harris and I'm an American Dragon, no im not that kid with the stupid green hair. I was the first, who many people consider the best Dragon ever. so why is the kid the AMDrag, well thats a story that Buffy dosent even by and she was there.


Xander Harris was freaked out; there were no other words for it. Two weeks ago he had met a girl that along with being super hot had a destiny to kill all the things that go bump in the night, plus she had a funny name. Xander had faced down a vampire, well it had been him self and his two oldest friends, Jesse and Willow, long story short Jesse died when some vamp turned him and I turned his body to ash. When a vamp is made the soul leaves the world and a demon sets up shop, it looks like you, sounds like you but it isn't you. So what Xander got out of all that was that Vampires equal bad. One week ago a girl named Amy had been possessed by her mom and her body forced to compete in the holiest of all sports cheer leading. Come on girls jumping around, getting all hot a sweaty, who knows why people hate the noble sport. Anyway people got lit on fire Buffy stopped it, looking extremely hot doing it to. Now this week well we had a super hot sub teaching science after are regular teacher got killed, how you ask? By getting his head chopped off. Then we get S.H.S. like I said expect turns out she's an evil praying mantis that likes to lay her eggs in Virgins A.K.A. me, yep just a regular day in the life of an average Sunny Dale High student. So me and this jerk that was going around boasting about being this big man and taping what ever came along and now it turns out he's a virgin if this wasn't a life and death situation it'd be almost funny. Ok now iv brought you up to speed on what's going on in my life expect for one thing, as of about thirty seconds ago I have claws where my hands should be, ohh and the mantis latter is hissing at me like crazy that I guess is a plus but come on world claws, you send this hottie hot hottie and actually not make her friends with the bitch of the century Cordelia, and you pick this moment to make me a demon, thanks world when I meet you I owe you a kick In the balls. The crazy Mantis lady was still hissing at me like I had some sort of disease, which with the amount of demons I have been around is quite possibly true. Xander could pick up a few words being said but none of them made sense, I mean Dragons those were fore fair tales and really cool movies with Sean Connery in them. Xander must have miss heard her she probably said demon, yeah she totally said demon, I mean its hard enough to accept demons exist but dragons that's a bit far fetched. He looked down at his black clawnds, not ready to even think of them as claws yet, he just wanted them to go away. Suddenly in a puff of blue smoke his claws turned back into hands. Whoa though Xander, so I can actually hide my clawnds, maybe Buffy doesn't have to slay me in well I guess demon form, weird even thinking I'm a demon though. Just as he was about to see if it could go back to his claws, Buffy busts with Giles and Willow in tow, to shocked to even move Xander just stands in his cage, as Buffy lays a beating on the mantis, using some kind of recording device Buffy weakening the creature that used to be the super hot babe, she then did the hole slaying thing which Xander had to admit was really hot. After being unlocked from the cage I think I thanked Buffy, and willow said something about glad there waiting but Xander mind was in such a blur all he could do was nod. Walk home and take a long shower get out he got dressed again and just sat on his bed. So I'm a demon hu weird thought Xander this just dose not make sense, I mean come on brain, I wasn't bit by anything at least I don't think I was, a demon bug that could turn you into a demon now that was a scary thought, like this town needed another reason to be the worlds punching bad, this town was the world Xander simple as that. Ok when did this room get so small I need to get out of here, it's just so small, Xander walked out of his down stairs room and climbed his stairs to see his dad passed out on his favorite chair, with a beer in his hand, he had passed out. Xander let out q sigh and walked out the front door. He father wasn't going to win any father of the year awards that was for sure, be he did keep a roof over his head and food on the table… sometimes. Walking out the door Xander wondered what having a father that didn't pass out from drinking every night; he wondered what it was like to just be a normal kid with a super hot girl friend that slays vampires. Ok not the normal kids definition of normal but it was better then what he had now, no girl friend, Dad the drinks away the pains ohh and he was a freaking demon. What kind of demon no idea but he could transform his hands in to claws, it was to much to handle right now, weren't demons not supposed to have a soul, he didn't feel any different, in fact he kind of felt better. He felt like something that was deep in him had finally gotten out, something powerful. He was so confused about this that he just walked down his street never minding the Vampires, ghoul and the monsters out here in Sunny Hell. He was so emerged in his thoughts he didn't notice a man start sneaking up behind him. the man suddenly grabbed Xander and he jumped about a foot In the air and when he came down he wasn't the geeky Xander every thought he was, gone where human feature that girls had rejected song long. In there place were the claws that Xander had seen before, his skin was gone replaced with Ebony Scales that you see on a reptile, he had fangs also and a tail and wings Xander Harris had wings growing out of his back.

"You" said Xander Harris in a voice that sounded like he wanted nothing to do with the man In front of him.

"Me" said Angel in a voice that didn't sound all that shocked that Xander had become this dragon like creature. "So when did u get your powers? I should have been able to smell you before this so I'm guessing soon."

"Smell me? Powers? What in all that is holy going on here?" said Xander is a tone of actual surprise.

"Wait you don't know what you are do you?" said Angel in a tone of disbelief

"Unless I'm a demon, I got no clue, girl name, and what do u mean smell me, how the hell do you smell someone?" said Xander he was starting to get angry and you could hear it in his voice.

"You're not a demon, you're a dragon" Angel said in a voice like he was talking to a three year old. Suddenly Angel looked very angry "Hey what do you mean Angel is a girls name, it's a multi sexual name, girl name phh." Xander just stares at him like he's crazy "What?"

"Dragon, you have got to be kidding me, listen Angel I know you're all like super cryptic guy but maybe you have lost one to many battles with the vamps you know." Said Xander in a tone of disbelief.

"You believe in vampires, witches, and evil bugs but not dragons?" said Angel with an eye brow raised. "Come on kid you cant actually not believe this. Have you seen the way you look, its ether Demon or Dragon, so make you're pick?

"Say I am a Dragon, and I am not saying I am, what dose that mean?" questioned Xander who was quite aware that he was still a giant black lizard In the middle of the street but was afraid to move.

"It means that you have powers superior to those of the vampire, and on par with the slayer. You have claws which enable you to cut through cement. Your strength is that of higher then a slayers, your reflex's have become to good that even a you could catch a ball throw with vampire strength, you have better eye sight then most birds do, and smelling that can detect a vampire by how they smell. You also have fire breath, with training you can pull any part of your Dragon side out and use it individually, that is with great training" explain Angel in a voice that was calm, cool, and collected.

"Ok that sounds kind of cool, I mean being able to smell vampes kinda weird but still cool. Wait are you a Dragon I mean you know all this stuff about Dragons and I figure if you are, then you could teach me you know, hone my skills. Stated Xander in a hyper voice while Angel just looked down with a frown.

"No I'm not, I knew a Dragon once, back In the day. He taught me a lot about how you species work, what you can do what kind of powers you have, and what your duty is." Said Angel after looking up to face Xander

"Hold up I'm not human anymore what the hell am I? Duty, what am I like a slayer, I kill all the bad guy and I stomp vamps." Said Xander, while his face looked kind of scared he was showing resolve by not running the hell away. If he wasn't human what was he?

"You're a Dragon now Xander your not a human anymore, its just something you are going to have to deal with. As for being like a slayer, no your not like Buffy she kills rogue demons that kill humans, you protect them from being harmfully injured by some sort of threat." Said Angel with a sigh at the end knowing exactly what Xander would say.

"So I'm against Buffy, man isn't that going to be awkward at school, or hmm a better thought I just wont do it. Now where's the off switch on this thing." Xander proclaimed while looking around for an off switch while Angel just shakes his head. "Man I totally don't want to be this lizard anymore." As soon as the words were out of Xander's mouth there stood Xander Harris in his cheep cloths. "Hey I'm me again."

"You were always you Harris, the Dragon side is just another side of you, the side that can actually do something useful for Buffy. The Master is just as big a threat as anyone to the magical community and once we get a tutor for you down here you should be able to help her." Said Angel

"I help her now you now you pope reject." Snapped Xander "You know what I'm done with this"

"Yeah your research boy, but what if you could be more" Xander stops and Angel gets a small smirk on his face. "Be an actual fighter, not just the guy she worries about, be her equal." With a sigh Xander thought for a second while Angel knew he had got him and on the inside had a huge smile on his face.

"What do we have to do?" asked Xander


End file.
